Under the Devil
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: The date was February Second. The year eighteen ninety-seven. The city? Zarnisk, capital of Drachma.
1. Intro

The date was February Second. The year eighteen ninety-seven. The city?

Zarnisk, capital of Drachma.

A blizzard lashed against the tall city, howling it's anger out at the warm occupants of the Zarnisk General Hospital. The building was blanketed in white, but beneath the snow, the walls were painted bright red. Golden light spilled from the many windows lining the sides, and the wind rattled the bare trees on the ground below.

In room one hundred nine, the wail of a baby pierced the still air and in the hall outside the room, eight heads lifted in union, multicoloured eyes staring at the thick wood door. Quiet, but panicked, voices made deep echoes in the room beyond the door as the baby continued to wail.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door opened and a tired looking nurse in a blood-staining white dress appeared. Her sleeves were rolled up, and in her arms she carried a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Captain Ciernik?"

The oldest looking man stood, stocky shoulders set in a position of pride, and the dark brown of his eyes set on the small bundle. "That is me."

"Well then, Captain," The nurse smiled, albeit sadly. "This here is your healthy baby girl."

"A girl?" The two identically grinning boys looked at each other and stood, flicking raven black hair over opposite shoulders. "We have a sister?"

"A girl?!" The smallest of the seven boys bounced on his feet, holding the hand of what seemed to be the eldest brother. "Lemme see! Lemme see!"

"Captain Ciernik?" The nurse placed a hand on the man's forearm, a sad expression on her face. "May I talk with you privately moment?"

"Onisim, watch your new sister." Kir transferred the baby girl over to his eldest son, who nodded. Onisim, age twenty, was his father's son in every way, right down to looks and personality.

The second eldest at eighteen, Andrei, had his nose in a medical textbook and was multitasking by watching the youngest boy. After him were the twins, Eindride and Mikhail, both with raven hair, blue eyes and mischievous smiles plastered on their fifteen year old faces.

Desya was ten, another Kir look-alike, while Kenya, who was six had their father's hair and the dark black eyes of their grandfather. Matrin was the youngest boy, at age four, and he had green eyes and black hair.

The youngest, of course, was the bundle of pink in Onisim's arms.

"Gospodin Kir," The nurse closed her grey eyes, biting her lip. "I'm afraid I have bad news."

"She didn't make it, did she?" Kir crossed his arms, and the nurse's eyes widened, confirming his assessment. "The doctor said she may not make it through the next birth."

"I see."

"Did she name my daughter?" Kir asked, glancing towards his children.

"Yes. Your wife name your daughter Viktoriya Arn Ciernik."

"Viktoriya...Yes, that's a good name."

**Three years later...**

"Viktoryia Arn Ciernik! Get back here!"

Viktoryia laughed, glancing over her shoulder as she darted away from her youngest brother. He was hot on her heels, rage plastered over his face for in Viktoriya's chubby hand was his favourite wooden soldier.

The redhead girl let out a shriek as she was lifted off the ground, by a pair of arms and her seven year old brother was thrown over another shoulder.

"My dear twin, what is this we have found, hm?"

"I do believe it's our youngest siblings."

"Mikhail!" Viktoriya wiggled in the younger twin's grip, trying to get free. "Lemme go!"

"Mikhail!? I'm Eindride!" Mikhail cried, tickling his fingers into his only sister's side.

"No! You're Mikhail!" Matrin protested, earning a bought of tickling himself.

The two youngest siblings struggled until the twins simultaneously dropped them. The toy solider forgotten, Viktoriya and Matrin took off through the grass with their twin brothers chasing after them.

"Mikhail, Eindride. That is no way for future bodyguards to act."

"Yes, father." The twins slowed to a halt and the two disappointed younglings pouted before Viktoriya accidentally pushed her brother into a puddle of mud.

Kir was seated beneath a tree, eyes on a book before him with his senses trained on his children. It wasn't like they were in any danger, as they lived closer to Creta than to Amestris, but it was better to be safe.

When his two youngest trotted over, he lifted a bushy eyebrow at their states.

"You went mud wrestling, did you?"

"I won, Father!" Viktoriya threw her pudgy hands in the air, grinning wildly.

"Good job."

"I let you win." Matrin grumbled, sulking.

"Should Viktoriya not act more lady-like?" Onisim asked from his spot beside his father.

"I am not worried for now. I can send her to school and that will be some help. Let the four year old do what she wishes."

Andrei rolled his eyes, tucking himself into yet another medical volume.

**Two years later...**

Viktoriya sat quietly within the Zarnisk Academy library, one of the few slim alchemy books tucked into one of her thick textbooks.

The book was suddenly whisked from her hand.

"Alchemy: A Guide to Transmutations." Matrin sneered out the title and Viktoriya frowned.

"Give me my book, Mattie." She sighed, holding out her hand.

"What would a five year old want to study alchemy for?" He scoffed, crossing his arms over his olive green military style uniform. "It's stupid. Power and guns will win a war against Amestris, not some stupid science."

"I find it fascinating, thank you." She snarled, snatching the book back. "As long as I keep my grades at their standard and do well in class, it shouldn't matter what I study."

"Father isn't going to be happy if I tell him." Mattie smirked. He'd been looking for a way to get their father angry with his baby girl for years.

Mattie was a jealous fellow. Everything he did, it was always '_Well done, Matrin. Aim for your sister's score next time.' _or _'I think you need help, Matrin. Go ask your sister, she'd be glad to help you'_.

He wasn't very smart, Mattie knew that. But to ask his _sister_, his younger by _four years_ sister for help?!

No way.

"You won't tell him," The blood drained from Viktoriya's face. "Will you, Mattie?"

"I might."

"Please don't!"

"I'll have to think of something to keep me quiet." Matrin leered down at his flame-haired sister before stalking out of the library.

* * *

Viktoriya bit her lip, fiddling with the piece of white chalk in her hand while her eyes vacuumed the information on the open page of '_Transmutations for Beginners' _sitting in the pooling light of a candle.

She set the white chalk to the stone floor, carefully drawing a circle before filling in the lines inside. She gave the shaky circle a disapproving look before she lifted her hands and took a deep breath. Viktoriya set her hands to the white line of the circle.

For a moment, nothing happened, and then there was a flash of blue light. When Viktoriya opened her eyes again, sitting in the middle of her circle was a small, crudely made, cat of stone.

A bright smile exploded over the young girl's face and she picked up her first creation carefully.

The door to her room suddenly slammed open, and it startled Viktoriya so much that she dropped the cat onto the floor.

"Viktoriya Arn Ciernik!"

Viktoriya gazed up at her father with frightened green eyes, hands quivering.

"Just _what _do you think you're doing?!" Kir bellowed, crossing his arms over his uniform. Matrin's grinning face appeared behind their father, and the triumphant look that sat on his face was enough to make Viktoriya burst into tears.

"I-i w-was t-trying a-alchemy," She sobbed, curling her arms around herself. "S-sir."

"I'm glad your brother told what was going on. Enough of this alchemy nonsense!" Kir snatched up the books laying around his daughter's room. "Focus on what's important. Matrin, keep an eye on her."

"Yes, sir." Matrin saluted his father.

The last thing Viktoriya saw that night was a slight flash of guilt in her brother's green eyes.


	2. Thanks and Goodbye

He was yelling at her again.

He'd been yelling more and more since Matrin had told him she'd been studying alchemy.

Viktoriya's bottom lip quivered as her father kept yelling.

"Do you have _anything _to say for your self!?" Kir jabbed his finger at the broken pieces of their family heirloom, sitting innocently within a chalk drawn transmutation circle.

"I'm sorry I broke it." Viktoriya whimpered, but her voice was clear. "I was trying to fix it."

"And how pray tell, did it _break _in the first place!?" Kir's eyes flashed. The six year old hung her head.

"I was playing ball in the house. I'm sorry, Father."

Andrei winced from his spot in the nearby living room, an open medical journal placed carefully on his lap and a pair of reading glasses on his nose. The house was silent, the ringing of the smack Kir had delivered to his daughter freezing everything.

And then Viktoriya burst into tears and her small footsteps could be heard rushing up the stairs to her small. The door closed silently upstairs and Andrei heard the heavy footsteps of his father as he headed towards the kitchen for a drink.

Andrei stood, adjusting his glasses before he gathered his materials and made his way upstairs, passing the broken vase on the floor.

He shook his head; the vase was a cheap replica of something similar to one of their family heirlooms. Why they had it, Andrei didn't know.

The doctor-in-training placed his things in his room before knocking quietly on his sister's door and pushing his way in.

The redhead was curled against the wall, hugging one of her stuffed bears to her chest.

"Vikki?" He asked, shutting the door behind him. A soft sniffle came from the lump on the bed. "Let me see."

She was slow to sit up, but Andrei was right about his suspicions. There was a large bruise developing on his baby sister's cheek.

"You know," Andrei flicked the end of the ponytail he was wearing. "I've heard that the doctors down in Amestris are some of the best."

Viktoriya's eyes widened, and tears filled them before she hurled herself at her favourite brother.

"D-don't l-l-leave me!" She cried. Andrei chuckled.

"Why would I leave you here?" He asked, pushing her away to search her face. "I'd need my good luck strawberry."

Andrei got the reaction he want, and Viktoriya gave him a slight smile. "You'd take me with you?"

"Of course! Tell you what," He turned and grabbed the suitcase they used when they went to their summer house near the sea. "Let's pack right now!"

Viktoriya nodded, a smile stretching across her face as she rushed to her closet.

"Bring everything important to you."

Onisim and the twins were waiting in the hall as Andrei stepped out of Viktoriya's room, and he met them with a hard scowl.

"You can't take a minor out of the country without the permission of her parent or guardian." Onisim gazed at his younger brother with a blank face.

The twins shared looks before speaking in sync. "And train tickets are hard to get at night..."

Andrei remained quiet, staring at his siblings.

"Father's signature isn't that hard to fake," Onisim shrugged. "Considering I've been doing it for years now."

"And we have some favours to call in. Two tickets to Creta shouldn't be too hard to get." Eindrine smirked.

"Neither should two tickets from Creta to Amestris." Mikhail nodded, reaching for the phone they kept upstairs.

"What are you doing...?" Andrei murmured.

"We're helping you, little brother." Onisim glanced over his shoulder as he stepped into their father's office. "We love little Tori-bird as much as you do."

There was a flurry of movement and Onisim found himself with a little girl attached to one of her legs. "I love you too, Oni."

"Go pack, Tori-bird." He chuckled, patting her head.

* * *

Andrei held his sleeping sister in one arm, the other clutching two tickets to Creta. The train station was nearly empty, save for a few people and the gleaming train that hissed on the tracks.

Onisim, Eindrine and Mikhail stood by the door to the car the second eldest would board in a few seconds. The twins held the two suitcases in their hands, before handing them to one of the attendants loading cargo.

Andrei pushed his glasses up with his free hand as Viktoriya shifted and let out a cute yawn.

"I'll be seeing you, little brother." Onisim clapped a hand on Andrei's shoulder. "Good luck in Amestris. Take care of Tori-bird, ja?"

"Ja."

"Excuse me, sir. We're loading now."

Andrei nodded to the conductor, and turned into the train. Viktoriya shifted on his shoulder and she waved a pudgy hand at the her brothers.

"Bye-bye, Oni. Bye-bye, twins."

**Several Weeks later...**

Viktoriya laughed as she raced down the stairs of the house she and Andrei shared, jumping on her brother, who lay asleep on the couch.

Andrei woke with a groan, and was met with his sister's six year old face hovering over his own, frowning cutely.

"Brother," She said as he sat up. "You're working too hard."

"I have to work hard." He sighed. Viktoriya's scowl deepened.

"You should take a day off to rest."

"I can't, Vikki. I have to finish school so I can become a doctor, and to do that I need to work these jobs. I'm sorry I leave you alone by yourself all day, but I can't afford schooling and everything else as well."

"I still think you should take a day off before you collapse." Viktoriya tossed her long red hair over her shoulder, pouting.

Andrei growled, lack of sleep making him irritable. His own red hair was sticking up in every direction, and his glasses were perched on the armrest. "Enough, Viktoriya."

"You're going to get hurt, brother. Please." Andrei placed his sister beside him and stood, towering over her. "Please rest."

"Enough. I should send you back to Drachma." He grumbled under his breath and Viktoriya's eyes filled with tears.

"You...you...Jerk!" She yelled, pushing past him blindly and stumbling up the stairs.

"God dammit." Andrei fell against the couch with a deep sigh. "What the fuck did I do?"

Viktoriya didn't respond when he called his goodbyes, and he left soon after, a deep frown plastered on his face. With his briefcase in hand, Andrei attended the medical classes he'd signed up for, worked for several hours afterwards, and returned home promptly at nine in the evening.

The house was silent, dark, and void of any life. Andrei's briefcase clattered to the ground, snapping open. Papers flew around his feet as the man rushed upstairs to the open door of his sister.

Her green painted room was a disaster, and her drawers had been emptied of at least a suitcase of clothing.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Andrei rushed downstairs and sprinted desperately for the train station.

"Hello, Mister Ciernik!" The ticket lady smiled, waving her hand. She was a young woman, with curled blond hair and deep brown eyes. "How are you today?"

"Have you seen Vikki?" He slammed his hands against the counter.

"Your little sister? I don't think so. But my shift started at four and the train before that was twelve."

"Shit." Andrei slumped to the ground, beating his fists into the stone floor.

"Mister Ciernik? What's going on?" The ticket lady tilted her head.

"My baby sister ran away." He cried.

* * *

Vikki had decided after about five minutes with a train car full of sheep, that the fluffy beasts sucked. She had no idea why they had appealed to her, but she had chosen to climb aboard the twelve o' clock train out of Kadayr, which was bound for Dublith and from there, east.

But sheep freaking sucked. They stank and weren't nearly as cuddly as she thought they were.

Of course after about four hours with the stupid things, the smell stopped bothering her.

The six year old frowned as the train slid to a halt, hissing and screeching. The redhead pulled the dark brown vest she wore closer, hauling the heavy, fur lined, hood over her head.

Vikki pulled back a loose board she'd found in the bottom of the car, slid through, and then pushed it back into place before crawling from beneath the train. She leapt onto the small concrete platform, and was missed in the rush of passengers departing.

A sign hung above the platform and Viktoriya observed it with a critical eye, before powering into the town market. Resembool Market was a not that busy that day, but there were several woman wandering around.

The redhead pressed her small hands to her stomach as it growled, and then glanced around, spotting a fruit stand. The owner wasn't paying attention as she snatched one of the apples from the pile and she darted away.

"Hey you! Come back here! You didn't pay for that!"

Viktoriya glanced behind her, sticking out her tongue. Unfortunately, she crashed into the legs of a woman wearing a lilac dress and white apron. Her brown hair was pulled over one shoulder and secured at the end.

"It's alright, John." The woman assured, placing a hand on Viktoriya's shoulder. "She's with me."

John narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Better watch the girl, Trisha."

"I will." Trisha smiled, handing on of the bags in her arms to the six year old. "You can carry this."

Viktoriya nodded, frowning beneath her hood, but she carried the bag around and followed Trisha home.

"Now," Trisha turned on the girl after placing her own bag on the counter. "What were you doing?"

"I was hungry." The redhead muttered, poking her fingers together. Trisha sighed.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" The woman asked.

"Viktoriya Ciernik."

"It's nice to meet you, Viktoriya. I'm Trisha Elric." The woman offered her hand. "Why don't you stay here until you figure out what you're doing?"

"You're _not _going to ask why I'm here?" Trisha shook her head, and the girl's green eyes widened just as the door slammed open.

"Mom!" A loud boyish voice yelled. "Al and I are back!"

"Welcome back, boys." Trisha moved to greet the two boys that burst through the door, Vikki close on her heels. "How was school?"

"Gah!" The voice complained, followed by the thump of a bag. "It was booooring."

Vikki peered around Trisha's legs, and blinked curiously at the two boys; one blond, and the other with light brown hair.

The blond boy noticed her and his finger lifted. "Who're you!?"

"Brother, Mom says not to point, remember. It's rude." The second boy tugged his brother's arm.

"I'm Viktoriya Ciernik." The red head huffed, crossing her arms. "Who're you, shrimp?"

"Shrimp!" The blond stomped his foot. "I'm not _short_! You're not even taller than me! And I'm five!"

"Well, I'm six. So I win."

"I'm four..." Al said in a small voice, grabbing his mother's skirt.

"Yes, you are, Al!" Trisha scooped up her youngest and planted a kiss on his cheek. Al beamed. "Why don't you two introduce yourselves. It's _polite._"

"Edward Elric." The blond grumbled, pushing past the girl into the kitchen.

"Hi." Al reached over his mother's arm, holding out his hand. "I'm Alphonse. You can call me Al."

"Okay. You have to call me Vikki." The redhead beamed at the four year old. Trisha smiled pleasantly.

"What's she doing here anyway?" Edward scowled, chewing on a carrot.

"She'll be staying with us for a while." Was all Trisha Elric said, placing Al on the ground.

"Come see this, Vikki!" Al tugged her to the back yard with a piece of chalk in his chubby hand. She watched as he knelt on the hard packed dirt outside, and drew a shaky circle on the ground, before pressing his hands together.

With a flash of blue light, the dirt in the circle molded itself into the shape of a rough cat.

"You do alchemy!?" Viktoriya grinned, green eyes lit up. She snatched the piece of chalk from Al and added more lines to his circle before pressing her hands down.

Another flash of light, and another cat, this one a life-sized, realistic copy, appeared beside Al's cat.

"Wow!" Al turned to the house. "Brother! Come see!"

Ed poked his head out from around the door and took in the cat. "Wow, Al. Have you been practising?"

"No! Vikki did it!"

"I can do a better one!" Ed launched forward and pressed his hands to the circle after shoving the cats into Al's arms. The third flash of blue light revealed a small horse appeared. "See."

"We were making cats." Al nodded, and he stood to go inside. "And I like Vikki's better."

Ed threw a glare at the girl, as she followed the younger brother back inside.

* * *

It was nearly two months later when Trisha collapsed in the kitchen.

Ed and Al were at school, while Vikki was at the Elric's house. She frowned at the pale women, and somehow managed to drag her to the couch.

When Trisha opened her eyes finally, there was a cold cloth on her forehead and Vikki was seated beside the couch.

"I finished dinner, and I swept the house. And I put all the laundry in the bin for the laundry ladies to wash tomorrow. You should rest while dinner finishes." The six-year-old muttered, back turned to the woman who's taken her in.

Trisha stroked the girl's head, smiling. "Alright. I'll have a nap if you don't mind."

Vikki smiled, and hurried into the kitchen. Trisha trusted the girl, as she knew for a fact that the six-year-old was quiet capable of handling sharp kitchen equipment.

Trisha was sleeping when the boys strode into the house again.

"We're back!"

"Shh!" Vikki glared around the corner, an evil aura wrapped around her body. "Miss Trisha is sleeping."

"Why the heck is Mom sleeping!?" Ed growled.

"She worked _really_ hard today." Vikki huffed, vanishing into the kitchen again. "Dinners ready by the way."

"Come on, Winry!" Al laughed, tugging a blond into the kitchen. "Vikki! Vikki! This is Winry!"

Vikki examined the girl. Her blond hair was cut into a short bob, her eyes were a crystal blue, and the young girl wore an orange-red dress with green fern patterns.

"Viktoriya Ciernik! Nice to meet you, Winry! Call me Vikki."

Winry nodded, examining the obviously older girl.

Her red hair was pulled into a half ponytail, and the rest hung to the girl's waist in a messy blend of fiery red and burnt orange. She was dressed in a pair of rough beige capris and a dark brown tank top.

"Hi!" Winry grinned. "Granny sent me over for dinner cause she's busy with an automail patient!"

"You can join us. There's enough for lots." Vikki pulled the girl into the kitchen and handed her a bowl. "I'm glad I'm not the only girl. You're five right?"

"Uhuh. Ed was complaining that you were six. I can't wait to be six. What's it like?"

"Same as being five, but a year older!"

"I thought so." Winry nodded sagely, taking a sip of the stew in the bowl. "Hey, this is really good! What is it?"

"Borscht. It's a Drachman dish."

"Did you live in Drachma?"

"Yup!"

"That's why you sound funny!" Ed yelled, pointing his finger at their redheaded guest.

"Brother, it's rude to point!"

* * *

"You're sick, aren't you?" Trisha was unprepared for the question that Viktoriya asked, a serious expression on her face and small arms crossed over her chest.

The Elric woman nodded, sighing.

"Do you take medicine?"

"No. It's not curable." Trisha shook her head. "Viktoriya, what were you doing in Resembool that day I brought you here?"

"My brother, Andrei, and I had a fight..." The redhead climbed onto the couch.

"I see. You should try not to run away from your problems, sweetheart."

"I know."

* * *

"It was the plague."

"Leaving two orphans and that girl...how tragic."

"Where's her husband?"

"Then...how are we gonna contact him?"

Viktoriya stood beside Al, who was clutched onto her arm, bawling his tiny eyes out. Pinako, Winry's granny, stood beside Ed, wiping away tears he did nothing to hide, and Winry stood on the old woman's other side.

Tears marred the faces of all the villagers at Trisha Elric's funeral, but not one face was as bad as Ed's and Al's. The redhead was silent as tears slid down her face, hugging Alphonse to her.

It was sunny as the funeral progressed, and as several of the villagers left, they cast looks of disdain the Drachman girl.

She was a splash of colour in the sea of black, wearing the dark brown, fur-lined, coat she'd been wearing when she met Trisha Elric, and her flame red hair was left free to the wind.

"Thank you, Miss Trisha." Vikki murmured, closing her green eyes and hugging Al tighter.


	3. Teacher

Viktoriya sat on the couch, one of Hoenheim's advanced alchemy books clutched between her hands. Her eyes scanned each page with vigour, and she only stopped when the door burst open.

"Hi." Ed muttered as he ran past.

"Hi, Vikki. Winry invited us to dinner again." Al supplied, stopping in the dining room doorway.

"Do you want snacks or something?" The redhead asked, about to push out her chair but she stopped when Al shook his head. "Oh. Okay."

* * *

"What are you you kids doing here!?" One of the village men yelled at the three soaked kids standing on the rise above the river.

"Brother..." Al turned his large eyes to his elder brother.

"Uh...um..." Ed wracked his mind, until he was saved by Viktoriya, who pointed.

"Who's she? I haven't seen here here before." The redhead, pushed drenched flame hair from her face, focused on the mysterious woman.

The woman was pale, with her dark hair in millions of dreads and pulled into a ponytail. One of the men was angrily saying something to the woman, who merely clapped her hands and pressed them to the mud.

An enormous wall burst from the ground, and the man was left with his jaw gaping open. Viktoriya grinned, and glanced to the side at the brothers.

They also stood with their jaws hanging open and the redhead burst into giggles. A large man carrying a small umbrella appeared behind the woman, holding it over her head. The villagers and they conversed, before the woman started coughing and her husband, the large man, rushed her to the clinic.

It was the next day, when the woman had rested, that a lot of the men crowded into the room, and the three kids tagged along.

"So you guys are tourists from the West?"

"We happened to pass by, and by chance helped you." The woman nodded, hands placed carefully in her lap, where she sat in one of the beds.

"Now, we are in your debt."

"Incrediable alchemy."

"Are you by chance a State Alchemist?"

"I'm just a butcher's wife. Izumi Curtis," She smiled and then pointed the man beside her. "And this is my husband!"

"Al!" Ed turned to his brother, and Vikki had bad feeling so she latched onto Al's arm.

"Yeah!" The younger Elric nodded, shrugging their guest off his arm. He and Ed pushed through the crowd of people.

"GRANNY!" They yelled. "Please accept us as your disciples!"

Faster than one could say _alchemy _Izumi Curtis had overturned her bed onto the small bodies of the Elrics. Vikki knelt by Ed's head.

"Poke, poke~?"

"Who are you calling Granny!?" Izumi cracked her knuckles. "I didn't hear you."

"Big sis." The Elrics pulled themselves out. "Please accept us as your disciples!?"

"Hey!" Granny Pinako protested, moving forward. "What's with the sudden interest-"

"We know a bit of alchemy too! We wanna learn more!" Ed set his determined gold eyes on the woman.

"No way."

"Why!?"

"I don't accept disciples, and I'm returning to Dublith."

"Bring us back with you!" Ed and Al latched onto her arm and leg. Viktoriya sighed, crossing her arms. A sad expression crossed her face. "Please...Accept...Us...As...Your...Disciples!"

Their words sounded funny as Izumi tried to shake them off.

"Hey let go!" She finally kicked them off. "Why do you want to learn alchemy anyway?"

"...We wanna make life better for people!" Ed shouted.

"Noisy." Vikki muttered.

"...Do your parents approve?" Izumi growled, glaring.

"Miss Izumi," Pinako held up her hands. "I'm their guardian...These boys are orphans."

"Oh." She stared down at the boys, who stood there with their determined faces on. "Guess I have no choice then. One month." Izumi held up a finger.

"One month trial and then I'll decided whether to accept you both." She placed hands on their shoulders.

"Ah!" Al spun around, grabbing Viktoriya's arm to pull her forward. The poor girl looked quiet upset. "What about Vikki!?"

"Is she your sister?" Izumi tilted her head, confused. Al shook his head. "What did you say your name was?"

Vikki poked her fingers together. "Viktoriya Ciernik..."

Izumi tapped a finger on her chin, and then had a Eureka moment. "Your brother is looking for you! He put up missing posters around West Area."

Viktoriya hung her head. Izumi drew the girl to the side. "Why are you here? Where's your mother and father?"

"My mother is dead." Viktoriya whispered, tugging on the edge of her borrowed shirt. "And my father is in Drachma."

"So, it's just you and your brother?" Viktoriya nodded. "Do you know alchemy? And want to learn?"

The redhead lifted her face and nodded, green eyes filled with un-shed tears.

"One month," Izumi lifted her finger again. "But you'll spend it with your brother."

"I don't know what to say..."

"I'll come with you." She assured, patting the girl on the head.

"Thank you, Miss Izumi!" Viktoriya threw her arms around the dark haired woman's waist. Izumi smiled, sharing a glanced with her husband as she pet the girl's head.

* * *

"One is all, all is one." Izumi murmured to the redhead as she departed the train. "Sig will be back in a month to bring you to Dublith. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No, thank you." Vikki shook her head, hugging her small bag to her chest. "I'm sure Brother is just really worried. He'll probably yell, but I know it's just cause he loves me. I'm gonna try not to run from my problems."

"Alright, Vikki." Izumi nodded as the train whistled.

"I'll see you in a month, Miss Izumi!"

Izumi nodded.

* * *

Viktoriya stood in front of the plain house she and her brother had lived in since they immigrated from Drachma. It was painted a pale green now, with dark brown shutters, and there were several flowers in the beds beneath the windows.

The six-year-old took a deep breath, and pushed open the door. "Brother."

The sound of glass shattered, and feet pounding out of the kitchen made Viktoriya flinch, but Andrei swept his baby sister up in his arms and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry...So so sorry." Andrei buried his face into his sister's shoulder. Viktoriya remained frozen before she pet the the loose auburn hair that hung around her brother's face.

"I'm sorry too, Brother." Vikki hugged him. "I was mad and scared and I'm sorry I ran away."

"Don't ever do that again. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Brother..." Viktoriya sighed, and she tugged her older brother into the living room. "Silly Brother. I won't run away again."

"Thank god." He sighed, sinking onto the couch and hugging her to him. He sat just holding her, crying softly, and it wasn't long before both of the Ciernik siblings fell asleep.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Viktoriya lay staring at the clouds, flame hair splayed around her head and shoulders.

She'd told Andrei about Izumi and alchemy training several days after their reunion, but while he wasn't happy about it, he agreed that if Izumi ended up teaching her, she'd have to call every two days.

So, she lay in the backyard, the grass tickling her toes, thinking about Izumi's _'One is all, all is one' _riddle.

It was difficult, and she rolled several ideas around in her head before Viktoriya frowned.

"What if...the world is...All." She muttered, sitting up and placing her hands before her in the grass. A ant crawled onto her finger. "And...If the world is all...that would mean that I am One. But so is Andrei. And this ant. And that butterfly, and the dogs in Kadayr."

"So...I am One and the world is all..." She pursed her lips. "I think that makes sense."

* * *

Viktoriya raced down the stairs to answer the pounding on the door, and she threw it open and glomped onto Sig's leg.

"Mister Sig!" She yelled, grinning up at the tall man, who had a look of surprise on his scary face. "Hiya! Come in! Brother! Mister Sig is here!"

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Andrei grumbled, coming out of the kitchen, pushing his glasses up his nose. "It's nice to meet you, Mister Curtis."

"And you, Mister Ciernik. What is your answer, Miss Viktoriya?"

"I am One," Viktoriya pointed to herself with her thumb. "And the world is All. And everything in the world is one, and it's also all important. Everything relies on the one _and_ the all."

Sig nodded and the little redhead girl cheered as she raced up the stairs to grab the bag that sat packed on her bed.

"Mister Curtis," Andrei crossed his arms, glasses glinting dangerously. "I want her to phone me when she gets to Dublith, and every two nights. I'm not losing track of my little sister again."

"Of course." Sig nodded, and he caught the girl with one had as she tripped on the last stair. "My wife and I will take care of Miss Viktoriya."

"Let's go. Hurry up." Viktoriya tugged impateintly at Sig's leg. "I wanna go see Teacher!"

The men sighed, and Sig scooped the girl up before carrying her and her bag out the front door and towards the train station.

Andrei shook his head, frowning sadly. "I feel like an old mother. Empty nest syndrome...I have got to get myself a girl."

* * *

Viktoriya skipped into the Curtis household, closely followed by Sig, who was carrying her bag.

"Good evening, Teacher!" Viktoriya smiled at the woman who stood in the entryway of the house. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Viktoriya." Izumi smiled, and then glared at the two boys laying on the floor on behind her. "See, respect your teacher like Viktoriya."

"Thank you for carrying my bag, Mister Sig!" The redhead took the bag from the man, and looked up at him. "Will you show me to where I'm sleeping please?"

"First, what is the answer." Izumi stared down at the girl who placed her bag down and stood before her teacher withe a straight posture, one that had been drilled into her mind since she was young.

"I am a small part of the universe and the world is all. Each person, insect, animal and bird is part of a machine, and they are all important cogs that make the machine run smoothly."

"Very good. Sig." Izumi stepped out of the way with a smile. Viktoriya trotted after the man and up the stairs to her the attic.

"It's the only room we have without you rooming with the boys." Sig scratched his head, gazing sadly at the bed shoved into the corner.

The walls were painted a cheerful yellow, and there was a soft brown carpet on the ground.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to keep it clean, Mister Sig!"

* * *

"The foundation of alchemy's power is the circle." Izumi spoke as she block the ferocious attacks of Ed and Al, reading from a little book titled _'Easy Cooking'. _"The circle shows the nature of the power, and you may activate the power by writing alchemic formula there. By understanding the flow of power and law of nature, you can apply it to everything."

Vikki narrowed her eyes, crouched behind the aggressive boys. She watched Izumi carefully. By now, the training in the Drachman military academy had kicked in. The girl's face was completely blank, and she was balanced on the balls of her feet.

Ed lifted his leg for a particularly powerful kick, and Vikki lunged forward, ducking beneath Ed's kick to throw a punch up towards Izumi's middle.

As the woman went to block the punch, Vikki swept her foot forward and caught the woman's shin. Izumi stumbled, and Vikki did a back hand-spring to retreat.

"In other words," Izumi tossed the book in the air with a slight smile, just as all took the slight distraction Vikki made by driving his knee upwards. "Understand your opponent's flow of power, and use it against them."

She grabbed Al's leg, and flipped him over, sending the youngest of the three to the ground.

"That is also the nature of power."

Al yelped as Izumi's book smashed into his head, and Izumi smiled brightly. "It's better if you experience it first-hand."

Moments later, Ed went flying through the air. Viktoriya lasted a little longer, but eventually landed on Ed, who groaned in pain.

Teacher got to work patching the three kids up, and she gently placed a bandaid on Ed's nose still talking as she went.

"One who accepts and understands the flow of power, and constructs using knowledge, is called an alchemist. The world is basically functioning according to this flow. Life and death of humans is part of this as well...That's why you should never, _ever _try to revive a human being."

"It's almost lunch time..." Izumi picked her cooking book up again, flipping through it's pages thoughtfully. "We're gonna have Hells Training Plan B in the afternoon, so we should have some high calorie stuff.."

"Yeach!" The boys yelled, flying through the air seconds later.

"Don't talk back!"

"Would you like some help, Teacher?"

"No. Go review while I prepare lunch. All three of you."

"Yes, Teacher!" Vikki nodded.

"Aye." Ed rubbed the lump on his head as Al started muttering about their lesson that day.

"But, Teacher," Al suddenly spoke up. "You transmuted just by putting your hands together! I understand that your hands act as the circle, but where is the alchemy formula?"

"I'm sorting of acting like the formula."

"I don't get it." Ed made a face and pressed his hands together, following after the woman as she started towards the house. Vikki watched them leave and went over the lesson for that day, punching forward.

A shadow loomed over her for a moment, and the redhead turned with a childish grin. "Hi, Mister Sig!"

"Come help me."

"Aye~!"

* * *

A good half a year passed, and Viktoriya and the two Elric boys said their goodbyes at the train station.

"Aren't you going back to Kadayr?" Al asked, his ticket clutched in his hand.

"No. I'm going to stay with Teacher for a while longer. There's still more she could teach me. Good luck though!" Viktoriya hugged the two boys. "Take care of yourselves."

The Elric boys jumped on the train as it started moving.

"OH!" Viktoriya gave Ed an evil grin. "GROW TALLER, SHRIMP!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SHRIMP!"

"YOU!"

"SHUT UP!"

Viktoriya smirked, and then grinned up at Sig and Izumi who shook their heads. The redhead was still shorter than Ed, even though she was seven now.

"Let's head back."

"Alright, Teacher!"

* * *

Viktoriya blinked her green eyes up at Izumi, smiling softly. The woman who had been her Teacher for the past six years.

She was eleven now, and stood at chest height with the woman she'd come to regard as her mother.

"I'll make sure to visit, Izumi." Vikki assured, hugging the woman.

"I know." Izumi murmured, hugging her back. "Phone every once in a while too, eh? Sig will be lonely."

"Of course!" The redhead and Izumi gave matching crazy laughs, before the train whistle sounded shrilly behind them. "I'll tell Brother and Valerie that you and Sig say hello. And Mason."

"You'd better go." Izumi pushed the girl towards the train. "Take care of yourself."

"You too, Teacher."

"I told you..." Izumi smiled as the train started rolling it's way down the track. "It's Izumi."


	4. Automail

Andrei and a very pregnant Valerie were waiting as Viktoriya stepped off the train. Valerie had been the ticket lady all those years ago, and she and Andrei had gotten married nearly three years ago.

She was a nice girl, kind of plain, with a doughy face, large doe eyes, and fine chocolate hair. She was obviously pregnant, and another little one clung to her green skirt.

"Mama," The little boy frowned, pointing a finger at Vikki. "Who's she? Why does she look like Daddy?"

"That's your Aunty Vikki. She's Daddy's little sister. She'll be staying with us."

"Hiya," Vikki knelt. "What's your name?"

"I'm Tommy." He thrust his chest forward, and then held up three fingers. "I'm three!"

"I'm eleven."

"Wow! You're a big girl!" And with that Tommy became attached to his Aunt. "Daddy saws you can do Al...alchem...ee?"

"Alchemy. Yes, I can."

"I wanna see! I wanna see!"

* * *

Vikki stared at the pale blue sky above her with half-lidded emerald eyes, waist-length flame hair spread around her. She was dressed in a pair of black leggings, and a short-sleeved white sundress. Her feet were bare.

The girl sighed deeply, closing her green eyes. A shadow fell across her face, and Viktoriya opened her eyes again to see her brother, holding his youngest child, Sarah, who was two.

"Viktoriya," Andrei's serious face made the girl frown. "You're sighing again."

"Sorry." She muttered.

"Why does Aunty Vikki sigh?" Sarah clenched and un-clenched her hands, asking wordlessly for her aunt.

"Aunty Vikki..." Viktoriya frowned, sitting up so she could take her niece. "Aunty Vikki is feeling restless."

Andrei nodded, understanding immediately what his sister meant. "You want to travel again, don't you?"

"Yes." Viktoriya nodded, picking at a scab on her knee.

"Why don't you go to Rush Valley for a while? And then see where that leads you? You have to phone every week at least once. Sarah will worry."

"Uh-uh! And Aunty Vikki has to bring Sarah and Nadia and Nathaniel and Tommy back a present."

"Alright. Do you think you could help Aunty pack? I want to get the next train out of here."

"Right!" Sarah squirmed from Viktoriya's arms and dropped to the ground, racing towards the house.

"Are you sure it's okay, Brother?" The redhead asked, attempting to tuck her flaming locks behind an ear, but failing.

"You're thirteen now," Andrei sighed. "And I can't keep you here forever. I trust you, and Mister Sig and your teacher taught you well."

"Thanks, Brother." Viktoriya hugged the man and raced towards Sarah who was calling impatiently at the front door.

* * *

The train bound for Rush Valley was quiet, filled with orange-gold light from the setting sun outside. Viktoriya was slouched in one of the seats, feet up on the seat across from her, bag beside her.

Her hair was braided, resting over her shoulder, and she wore a pair of flats. Her emerald green eyes were closed, and her breathing deep; Vikki was asleep.

The screeching of a the train's wheels on the track did little to wake her, and neither did the lurching of the transportation attempting to stop.

Whispers of panic rose to screams of fear as the train titled dangerously over the edge of a small chasm. The train wobbled, creaking, before the cars tumbled into the small ravine.

Being flipped end over end woke Viktoriya up, and she yelped as she smashed her arm on the corner of a seat, before bracing herself as the ground rose up to meet them. The engine hit first, coal flying over the ground and the first several cars, catching flame as they went. The enormous black engine snarled as the metal buckled, and then burst in an explosion that rocked the cars behind it.

Flames ate at the car Viktoriya sat in, trapped under one of the benches that had come loose in their tumble. It pinned her left hip to the ground, and her arm -the one she'd smacked- lay at an awkward angle, bleeding freely from the shoulder.

Groans of pain filled the car, and someone screamed about their baby. Another of the wooden benches above Viktoriya teetered dangerously over her head, which was already bleeding and she didn't dare move.

It moaned, creaking and groaning before the bench titled toward she and started falling. Viktoriya's eyes snapped shut, and something heavy smacked into her head, knocking her into blackness.

* * *

When Viktoriya opened her eyes, the first things she saw was white.

White walls. White blankets. White ceiling. White floor.

White man with white hair with a white doctors coat and a white sheet of paper in his hand.

"Ah, miss." The doctor smiled, flashing blindingly white teeth. "You're awake. Good. How are you feeling?"

"Did I get hit by a train?"

"Close." He shook his head, checking over the IV stuck in her arm and the other doctor-y things he had to do. "You were in a train wreck just outside of Rush Valley."

"What happened?"

"To you or the train?"

"Me." She fixed him with a 'duh' face.

"We...had to amputate. Luckily for you, you only had a mild concussion...But your left arm and leg..."

Viktoriya glanced at her left arm...or what used to be her left arm. It was gone now, just a stump, and when she threw back the sheet, her left leg, up to her hip joint, was gone.

Vikki didn't know what to think, until she heard the doctor, who'd continued talking, say something about automail.

"Automail...How much is automail!?"

The doctor grinned. "You are in Rush Valley, miss. How old are you?"

"Thirteen." She answered, eyes narrowed. "I wanna talk to a guy about automail."

"I'll be sure to send one of the many builders up here at their earliest convenence. For now, you should-"

"Excuse me," A man appeared in the doorway. He had a large chin, small eyes, and grey hair along with furrowed eyebrows. "I heard about this chick's predicament."

"Ah, Mister Dominic." The doctor pushed up his glasses. "Yes, this girl has lost two of her-"

"Yo, old man." Viktoriya interrupted. "You make automail right? I'll pay ya to make me some."

Dominic was silent, eyes narrowed, taking the thirteen year old in, her missing limbs especially. "Let me get my measuring tape."

"Really?! Thanks!"

* * *

Screams of pain were not something uncommon in the Rush Valley Hospital, mostly due to the many automail users that came here.

Dominic and Viktoriya were locked in one of the hospital rooms, and he'd brought in a leg and arm earlier that day. The screams of pain were obviously her's.

A doctor sat on hand, waiting outside the door in case he was needed.

However, he waited a good five hours as Dominic attached the automail, before the door opened and Dominic strode out, and down the hall.

When the doctor peered into the room, Viktoriya was unconscious on her hospital bed, automail gleaming.

* * *

Andrei picked up the phone, bouncing Sarah on his hip. "Hello?"

"_Hey Brother." _Andrei frowned at the phone, noting instantly how tired his sister sounded.

"Vikki, why do you sound exhausted? And why haven't you phone for these first three weeks!?"

"_You'd be exhausted too if you'd just finished having automail attached. And I was in the hospital. I'm still there actually."_

"What happened? Why do you have automail!? And why the hell are you in the hospital!?"

"_Well, I was in a train wreck on my way over to Rush Valley, and I've been sleeping for a while, and I was having automail attached cause I lost my arm and leg...that's pretty much it._"

"Good greif." Andrei grumbled. "You're more trouble than you're worth, little lady."

"Aunty Vikki!" Sarah snatched the phone from her father. "Aunty Vikki, what did you get me!?"

"_Aunty Vikki isn't feeling well right now, Sarah._"

"Oh no! Get well soon!" Sarah tossed the phone onto its cradle with surprising accuracy for a two year old.

* * *

It took a year and a half recovery period, but Vikki was ready to leave Rush Valley. With her bag of clothes tucked under one arm, and a ticket in her automail hand, the redhead stood on the station platform, waiting to be told she could board.

"You an automail junky too?" One of the passengers sneered as he passed.

"No." She scoffed, tossing her long braid over her shoulder. She pushed past him and into the passenger car before taking a seat, sprawling across the seat. She gave her ticket to the conductor as he passed, and then stared out the window.

The redhead was dressed in a pair of dark brown slacks, a pair of black ankle boots, a low cut tan vest over a black sleevless shirt. Around her waist, she had tied a yellow sash, and a dark blue thigh-length jacket was thrown over her bag. A pair of black gloves sat on her hands.

It wasn't long until Vikki was dozing.

* * *

"Welcome to Resembool." The conductor smiled at the only passenger getting off the train, her red hair thrown into a low ponytail, and her stylish yet casual clothing wrinkled.

"Hm, yeah. Thanks."

Viktoriya threw her bag over her shoulder, and started for the yellow house she knew held the Rockbell family.

It had been a long time since she'd been in Resembool, but it remained almost the same. The grasses were greener than a lot of things she'd seen, and the colours always seemed brighter here.

She smiled sadly as she passed the cemetery, an image of a young Edward and Alphonse sitting before their mothers grave wavering in front of her eyes.

The Rockbell house came into view, the sign still hanging where it had been those many years ago.

Viktoriya knocked on the door, unsure whether to just walk in, and waited.

The door opened, revealing a large black and white dog, and an old woman with her grey hair drawn up into a bun.

"Can I help you, miss?" Pinako asked, sucking on her pipe.

"Mhm. Is Winry here, Granny?" Viktoriya grinned, peering into the semi-familiar house.

"Winry!" The old lady bellowed into the house. When the blond came into view, she pulled a wrench from her pocket and hurled it at Viktoriya's head.

She leaned to the side and the wrench went flying past her head. "Is that all you've got, Win?"

"Viktoriya," The blond enveloped the older girl in a hug and then froze. "Don't tell me you have automail too!?"

"Uh yeah..." The redhead sweatdropped. "I was in a train accident."

"So, it wasn't alchemy related!? Good! You have to let me look at your automail!" Winry dragged the girl into the workspace downstairs, and practically stripped the girl. "Oh my god. Where was this done!?"

"Rush Valley..."

"Oh my gosh! You've been there!? What's it like?" Winry was practically sparkling now.

"Win, I lived there for a year and a half." Vikki sighed, rolling her green eyes. "I wanted you to give me a once over, and then I'm leaving again."

"Right!" Winry dove towards her leg.

* * *

It took Winry about a day and half to completely go over her automail, and then Viktoriya boarded the train bound for Dublith.

She wasn't sure if she was going back to Izumi, but Dublith seemed like a good direction.

Of course, several hours later, as duck was falling, the train pulled into the busy town of Meox.

Multcoloured lights shone from every direction, and it was obvious that this city was known for it's nightlife. Viktoriya smirked, striding towards an inn, but checked her pocket and slumped.

She was broke.

"Oi, miss. How old are you?" A man stepped from the shadows, holding a rolled piece of paper in his hand.

"Fourteen."

"You need money right?" The man grinned, and snapped the paper open. "The winnings for Knockout Wrestling Tournament are four thousand cenz. It's free to enter."

"Deal!" Viktoriya grabbed the man's hand and shook, money signs in her eyes.

"Oh good!" He grabbed her arm. "I'm Rashanabael Sazeheresael Zaznael. Call me Saze."

He shoved her into a room filled with changing woman.

"Ladies! I found the last contestant!" Two women dressed in matching blue outfits, and their hair dyed an unnatural green colour appeared. "Give her something to wear, and then put her in as contestant...fourteen."

"Yes sir!" The two woman gave matching evil smiles, and dragged Viktoriya off.

When they were done, Viktoriya had been squeezed into a ice blue shirt with darker blue ribbons holding it around her neck, a pair of nearly not there ice blue shorts, and three inch heels that tied to her feet with blue ribbons. Her long red hair had been braided.

Several of the other just as scantily dressed woman cast ugly looks at her automail, and Viktoriya shrank into the corner.

The woman took their time vanishing, first one and two, then three and four, and so on and so forth, until the entire group was gone and only Viktoriya and number thirteen, a tall woman quite a bit older than her were left.

"Thirteen and Fourteen, this way." A man stuck his head in, and the two females followed him out. Lights blinded the fourteen year old for a moment, and she felt herself being placed on one end of a circle drawn into the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer screamed, pressing his hands to a circle obviously drawn on his podium. The circle the two girls were on sank into the ground a good seven feet and the edges of the circle pulled outwards. "Our final two wrestlers for the evening. After this whoever wins will move onto the next round."

The two females glared at each other.

"Ours rules...Anything goes, but no weapons." He snickered, and then pressed his hand to another alchemy circle. "Time to get wet."

Pipes appeared in the sides of the circle, and med rushed into the arena. It rose to Viktoriya's knees, and the audience held it's breath.

"BEGIN!"


End file.
